1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle security device, and more particularly to a security battery apparatus which can be used to prevent a vehicle from being started so as to prevent the vehicle from being stolen.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional anti-theft battery, such as an anti-theft battery for an automobile disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,146 to Luby, comprises a battery having a first positive and a negative terminal, a housing mounted on the battery, a second positive terminal electrically extended from the first positive terminal through the housing, a constant power supply electrically connected to the first positive terminal and the second positive terminal, a key actuated switch electrically connected to the second positive terminal and the constant power supply. When the key actuated switch is turned off by a designated key, the positive terminal of the battery will be electrically disconnected. When the key actuated switch is turned on, the engine of the automobile can be started.
There are several disadvantages in relation to the above-mentioned conventional anti-theft battery. First, the actuation of the key actuated switch must be by a physical key. In other words, a user has to open the hood of the automobile to access the key actuated switch every time he wishes to turn on or turn off the anti-theft battery. As one can imagine, this operation mechanism brings extreme hassle to the user.
Second, the conventional anti-theft battery is very easy to be broken. For example, an invader may easily open the hood of the vehicle and break the key actuated switch. Alternatively, the invader may easily break the housing and jump-start the automobile. In these situations, the invader may start the engine of the automobile by acquiring adequate electricity from the battery.
As a result, there is a need for a reliable, difficult-to-access, and remotely controlled security battery apparatus.